


The Mask of the Inquisitor

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Masks, Porn, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Lavellan (Dragon Age), Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: After the ball at Halamshiral, Gilrael takes a moment to look through what she collected and upon finding the Duchess' mask, tries it on for size. The Iron Bull finds her like that and decides to have some fun.





	The Mask of the Inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 6: Masks, hair pulling

Sighing lightly, still a little tired from travel, I trudged up the steps to my private quarters, lugging a small bag with me full of new items and equipment I needed to sort through and figure out what I wanted to keep, what I wanted to give away, and what I wanted to sell. I had already given a few staffs to Dorian so he could determine their element and strength before I made a final decision on them, but everything else I left to myself.

First things first, however. Before I settled in to my planned evening, I stripped down, availing myself of a quick bath to remove the grime that settled during the road and then threw on a robe, not even trying to bother with undergarments. The bath wasn’t warm, as I didn’t wait for the water to heat, but I didn’t mind. If I lounged too long, I felt like I could fall asleep, and I wanted to finish sorting before I retired for the night. And so, when I was done, I sat on the bed and emptied the sack, sighing as I pulled out the blatant Venatori helmets and set them aside, intending on giving them to Harritt to melt down and remake into whatever he might need. There were some robes that might also be repurposed, though few stood out as something that would even equal what my mage companions wore, never mind surpassing it. I ostensibly put them in to “to sell” pile, figuring we had enough scrap cloth around that we could probably use the gold more. The daggers, likewise, weren’t particularly exciting, and none seemed like they could compare to the ones I or Cole wielded, and so into the pile they went.

I paused, however, to see a fancy Orlesian mask almost half-hidden by the extraneous leftovers from Halamshiral. I had completely forgotten where I’d picked it up, and only when I turned it over to see the intricate design etched on the metal did I remember that this had belonged to the Grand Duchess. I had gotten to see a nice little close up while we were dancing, and this was certainly the same one she’d been wearing, no doubt about it. Upon arrest, she’d been shamefully stripped of her mask before she was lead away, a symbol of her impressive loss in the game. I’d had no desire to dabble in Orlesian politics before or since, but with help from my more experienced friends – mainly Josephine and Dorian – we’d managed to pull off a truce. And now, the Grand Duchess and would-be assassin was in our custody and her mask was mine, a symbol of victory, even though I’d been outside of my element. I couldn’t help my sudden desire as I fit the mask to my face, securing the hidden straps beneath my loose, red hair, the curls framing the delicate metal perfectly. _Hmm_, I thought as I felt the cool metal with my fingers, _I could get used to wearing this_.

“Didn’t know you liked masks,” a familiar voice remarked suddenly, and I jumped as I whirled to see The Iron Bull standing at the top of the stairs. Somehow, despite his size, he moved even quieter than I did, complement to his Ben-Hassrath training, no doubt.

I chuckled. “I like this one,” I admitted.

Moving across the room, he noted, “That’s the one Florianne was wearing, isn’t it?”

Nodding, I replied, “I’d forgotten about it completely until I was going through my bag.” I glanced up at him as he stood at the edge of the bed where I was sitting. “What do you think?”

A devious grin tugged at his lips as he replied, his voice low, “Oh I like it alright.” Reaching down, he grabbed me by my arms and quickly – though gently – hauled me to my feet in front of him. “What’s the word?”

“Katoh.”

His grin spread wider. “Good girl.” And with that he pulled me flush to him, not even bothering with pretence as his tongue breached my mouth, claiming me in a toe-curling kiss. I barely had time to recover from the sudden surge and catch my breath before he grabbed me by the back of my hair and hauled me over to the wall. He slyly untied the tie that held my robe together, so subtly that I didn’t even realise it until my bare chest pressed against the cool stone. His grip on my hair remained firm, tight enough to sting but not enough to take away from anything else he might do … which I eagerly awaited, licking my lips as I felt his solid body step into my personal space.

Right where I liked him.

I practically felt a low rumble vibrate through his chest, just this side of a growl, as his hand reached up underneath my robe and found that it was my only article of clothing. “Naughty little minx,” he murmured directly in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. His large hand cupped my sex from behind, his rough, calloused fingers parting my lower lips ever so slightly. “Gotta say, I kinda like this, though. You wearing a mask and a robe and nothing else.”

A throaty chuckle escaped me as I commented, “And why am I not surprised? This does seem rather up your alley.”

“Oh? And why is that?”

“Well, Ben-Hassrath and all …”

That grip in my hair tightened. “Naughty _and_ mouthy? Well now, this could be fun …” His statement was the only warning I received as it wasn’t but a hair’s breadth later that he withdrew his hand and I felt a distinctive sting against the curve of my ass. I sucked in a breath as tears started to gather in my eyes between his grip on my hair and the smack I’d just been given. But it felt _good_ and even though my body initially retreated on instinct, all the same it leaned back against The Bull, wanting more. He chuckled deep and low, noticing it – because of course he did, he noticed every little thing – and he gave me what I was searching for with another searing slap across my naked flesh, and then another. I couldn’t help the strangled moan that worked its way out of my throat, my fingers curling as if my nails could dig into the very stone of the wall itself. The Bull reached down to graze his fingers against the reddened, tender flesh, cupping and then gripping it, sending a sharp inhale through me at the sensitivity. Using his grip in my hair as leverage, he slowly pulled until my head was tilted back and I could just see his profile out from around the sides of the mask. “Now, are you going to be good for me?”

“Yes,” I breathed, knowing I’d be well rewarded.

I could just make out a hint of a smile before he pushed my head back up against the wall, the hand that was on my ass reaching lower until his fingers were casually running through my moistened lips, a pleased grunt making its way out of his chest. It really didn’t take much of anything to get me going for him, and he liked to see the results as he purposefully, teasingly brushed against my clit. My hips immediately bucked toward him for more, but he followed the motion, offering me what he wanted to offer me on his terms, on his schedule. And while he would certainly follow through, I had to be patient.

Patience was rewarded, after all.

His roughened fingers took their time, circling first my clit and then my entrance before doubling back once more. Each time he would get a little closer, apply just a little my pressure, teasing me enough to keep me aroused and not too frustrated but not enough to push me faster than he wanted. As always, he was in complete control, just where he liked to be, right where I liked to have him. With everything that was involved with running this damn organisation, of me being put in a position of power and control that I’d really have rather not had at all, I needed this, these moments where I could just surrender everything up to someone else and let them lead.

The Iron Bull was right, as he always was. This was what I needed.

As he used his fingers to tease and edge me, he didn’t let up on his careful assault, entering me only and finally when I was so close to the edge that just feeling his thick length slide home was enough to send me over. He groaned and growled to feel me tighten against him, but he didn’t let me rest long as he snapped his hips and set his usual, punishing pace. His one hand never left my hair, maintaining his grip as the other wandered wherever he wanted, whether it was to fondle my breasts, anchor at my hip, or to tease me higher as he reached around to rub on my clit. He played me like a well-strung instrument, and when I tumbled over the edge again, he joined me, grunting before stilling inside me, his thick length buried to the hilt.

My legs were useless for moving at that point, and when he pulled out, he obliged by picking me up and laying me across the bed, grabbing the closest spare cloth to clean up with … which just so happened to be a Venatori robe.

“I was going to sell that,” I half-heartedly protested.

He chuckled. “Who says you still can’t? If anything, we’ve improved its value.”

I snorted. “I don’t think Belle will see it that way.”

The Bull shrugged as he sat down next to me. “Her loss, then.”

Humming in amusement, I reached out and ran my fingers down his muscled arm, sated and tired. “I suppose I can finish sorting in the morning, you wore me out.”

A sly grin crossed his face as he laid back on the bed next to me. “Well, that wasn’t exactly the plan when I came up here, but I saw you in the Duchess’ mask, and …”

Laughing out loud, I commented, “I should wear this mask more often, then.”

The Bull’s grin widened as he said, “Now that, Kadan, is an idea I can really get behind.”


End file.
